


Upon the rocks

by stupidHipster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Genji, Human Zenyatta, M/M, MerMay, Merman Reaper, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Zenyatta has weak legs, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: When a storm washes a wounded mermaid ashore, Zenyatta would have never thought that this particular individual would have such an impact on the simple life that he had.





	Upon the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic, and I am really excited to get started. This fanfic is based on an rp with a good friend and rp partner Crow, also known as temas-a-la-muerte on tumblr, so this fanfic is a gift to them!
> 
> I am going to try and keep it up to date as much as I can! There might be some grammatical mistakes, for english is not my native language, so apologies for that. Also a big thanks to Cassi for beta-reading!

Dark clouds were gathering above the port town. The air felt thick--heavy due to the summer heat, but something else hung in the air. Something stronger and colder despite the unrelenting heat. It made you gasp for air and seek out a cooler place, but you have a feeling that if you waited a bit longer finding that cooler spot would not be necessary. The sea was dark, its waves were crashing onto the shore and smashing against the stone walls of the boulevard and wooden poles of the pier. Foam began to gather on the crests of the waves and the boats that lay anchor there were moved by the restless waves. A harsh wind blew sweeping up leaves from the the ground and there hardly any seagulls visible among the sky.

A storm was coming.

Even for a capable swimmer like himself these waves were something else. He had gotten careless, gotten too close to shore for his own good-for his own liking! Now he was being tossed around between the waves as if he were a boneless and powerless creature. Flaring his dorsal and pelvic fins he tries a different approach. Letting the waves carry him just a little and waiting for the right moment before using his tail with all his might. Swim against the current and back to the more deeper and darker part of the sea.

However his attempt is in vain.

He comes pretty far with the strokes of his powerful tail. He is used to swimming against the current his body was built that way, made to swim against power currents and get to unreachable depths. He growls. He is so close to getting out of this mess that he doesn’t feel sudden change of current sweep into him and throw him off course. The sea is relentless as it continues to toss the mer around and all of this attempts to escape the waves were being thrown overboard. He almost manages to escape their grasp again, alas fate is cruel and he is thrown onto the nearest cliffs of land. The pain shoots through his entire body as the water around him changes to red. He tries to ignore it but another current has him again and his body meets with another rock, then another leaving cuts, bruises and wounds all over his body. Finally one last smack against the sharp cliffs and he is out for the count. He cannot help the waves carry him off somewhere, he is subjected to their will.

~

Having plastic bags in their hands two men rush along the boulevard eager to get back home before the story would come crashing on them. The sound of their shoes and sandals clatter among the loose cobblestone as they watch their step. It felt as if the wind would sweep them off their feet at any moment as it got stronger with each passing moment.  
One of them halts as his gaze wanders up to the sky. The dark clouds prevent the sun from breaking through. He watches a pair of seagulls dive down to the waves before coming back up just as eager to get out of the rain as his was. He shivers as the wind gets to him and watches the storm come closer and closer to the town. He can feel the first raindrops starting to fall on his bald head. Other people around there rushing about just as he was. They were clearing their stalls, closing up the doors to their ships or rushing inside their homes. No one wanted to be there when the storm it, it was going to be a heavy one.

“Zenny, hurry ! It is already starting to rain!”

The man is called back to this world when his green-haired companion grabs his attention standing only a few meters away from him. He looked like a combination of concerned and rather annoyed. Probably because his neatly combed hair would soon be a mess if they would not get home soon. The bald man chuckles as he moves towards his friend. Then he stops as he spots something in the corner of his eye.  
He turns his head towards the sea yet again to see what grabbed his attention. The dark waves are crashing onto the shore now and the stone walls of the pier that were separating the town from the sandy beach. He isn’t sure what caught his eye or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him as he spots nothing from his scan of the shore. Then he sees spots something along the shoreline. Narrowing his eyes he can only make out some small part of whatever was lying there. It appeared to be humanoid, but with the wind kicking up and the rain starting to really pour down he couldn’t really tell.

“Zenyatta, hurry! The storm will hit and the rain is already starting to pour!”

Pulled back to reality once again the human shakes his head before hurrying over to meet his friend. The rain already started to soak their clothes and groceries.

“Sorry Genji, I thought I saw a person lying on the beach,” he responds to his companion flashing a smile.  
The green haired huffs, “If my hair's a mess when we get home, I will blame it all one you.

The other snorts, “Yes, yes. I will take full blame for your hair.”

They bickering a bit more as they keep on running as the rain and wind continues to gross worse with each passing second. By the time they get home, their clothes are completely drenched, probably some of the groceries too. Genji groans and complains as he places the bags in their tiny kitchen, muttering something about it being Zenyatta’s fault that his hair was now a mess and his clothes were ruined.  
By the time they had unpacked and Genji went off to take a shower, the storm hit the town with its full force. Having taken off his wet clothes and swapped it for his pajamas Zenyatta stood in front of the glass door of the balcony that looked out past the pier and to the sea. Wrapped in a blanket he watches how the waves hit the wooden pier relentlessly. As the sky was clouded, so were his thoughts, for they kept going back the figure that he may have thought up of lying on the beach.  
He decided he would check it out as soon as the storm would calm down.


End file.
